The Angel and Demon Kingdom
by Make-OutParadise321
Summary: New Chapter! The Angel Kingdom and the Demon Kingdom,For thousands of years have been at war with each other it has been long forgotten the reason why they fight with each other,Some say power others say land, but on the one day of peace a year they meet in a neutral location and are civilized with each other, Can an angel and a demon fall in love, could they unite there kingdo
1. Chapter 1

The Angel Kingdom and the Demon Kingdom,

For thousands of years have been at war with each other,

it has been long forgotten the reason why they fight with each other,

Some say power others say land,

but on the one day of peace a year they meet in a neutral location and are civilized with each other,

Can an angel and a demon fall in love,

could they unite there kingdoms together after centuries of fighting,

Today was the day of peace where all matters of war stop for 24 hours and the big party is hosted. The party is where all the angels and demons meet in one neutral location to enjoy music, dancing, and food were they act like the two kingdoms are getting along for one day before war starts again the next day. The angel princess does not really enjoy the day of peace party because no one ever dances with her when she was younger it was different, she used to run around and play hid and seek with the other kids. But once she grew up and became a women she stopped enjoying the parties because she was aware of the ugliness the next day for she had seen it being a healer, a rare ability. But Being a healer meant she was given the job of healing all the angels wounds and no one ever asked her to dance because she was the kings daughter. Her dream is to have peace every day and that the two kingdoms could just get along but the girl doubted that her dream would ever come true.

She was dressed in a black V neck dress that left her back exposed and stopped at her knee. And a pair of red heals. She wore her long bright pink hair down but curled at the ends. As for make-up she simply curled her lashes and applied some mascara making her bright green eyes pop, she did not need anything else for she was very beautiful. She had just arrived with her best friend Ino who had blonde hair and blue eyes that matched the dress Ino was wearing. "come one Sakura lets got get something to drink" Ino had suggested before they made their way over to the punch bowls. They were getting drinks when Sakura saw The demon prince from across the room.

He was dressed in a pair of black pants and black boots on top. He wore a black shirt with his family crest on the back and shoulders a red and white fan. He had an open front jacket that stopped at the knee on top.

Their eyes locked from across the room. His eyes pierced through her like he could see into her very soul. Sakura wasn't naive She knew who he was. The Uchiha prince, the demon prince, he carried himself with confidence and strength. He had a reputation on the battlefield of being one of the strongest demon's in his Kingdom. His shirt clung tight to his muscles underneath he had jet black hair, pale skin, and onyx eyes. It is said that his eyes turn red when angry a family trait of the Uchiha. He can trap you under illusion with just one look and with his eyes he can copy and anticipate others attacks. You didn't cross an Uchiha unless you wanted to die their name was feared and for good reason. She knew she should avoid this man just for the Fact that he was a demon and an Uchiha but she couldn't shake the feeling of attraction towards the Uchiha.

The minute she walked into the room he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was breathtaking. She had a very unique beauty. With her pink hair and bright green eyes. She had curves in all the right places his eyes traveled from her face down to slender neck and her perfectly sized chest, to her flat stomach and long slender legs. His brother Itachi followed his gaze to the young women "Quite beautiful isn't she, too bad its forbidden she'd make a nice prize don't you think" Sasuke glared at his brother that dare talk about the princess in such a way.

"hn"

"it is said that she possesses the power to heal. It is her healing ability's that keep sending the angels forces back at full strength even after being wounded" his brother informed him. Like himself his brother had dark hair only his brothers lay flat while his stuck out in the back, but they both had the same onyx eyes.

"healing is a rare ability these days" The young demon prince replied.

"Don't have the courage to ask her for a dance?" The demon prince glared at his brother. His brother Laughed.

"I know rules are rules, no demon is allowed to touch the angel princess even on the day of peace. But don't worry not even the angels approach her either too afraid of the king I imagine." His brother informed him

"Cowards" Sasuke replied

Sasuke couldn't help but feel pleased that no one dare touch her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her the entire night, he watched her dance as if she didn't have a care in the world, watching her hips move back and forth. Not a single male dared approach her the entire night. All knew she was the princess and If anyone tried he would have to kill them. He wanted this angel for his own he did not care if they were from two different kingdoms, that he was a demon and she was an angel. He wanted her and he would have her. He could care less that there worlds were at war he would make her his no matter what the cost. He had so many options he could put her under his genjetsu and let her fall under his mind tricks long enough to kidnap her. He could put her under a sleeping spell, But none of these would satisfy him. He wanted to make her fall for him and to the darkness without her realizing it, and even once she did it would not matter for by then he would have her. It would be more satisfying to him. For years she had been coming to this day of peace party and he has always gazed upon her but never doing anything about it because of the rules. But that would end tonight to hell with the rules if today was a day of peace that meant that he could dance with her if he wanted to.

He swiftly behind her and reached his hand out and touched her arm he glided it down her soft creamy skin. She spun around in his arms. Surprised to find the demon price in front of her. The Guards advanced towards the prince ready to arrested him but the angel king stopped them "I'll allow it!" he yelled.

Before Sakura could say a word he pulled her closer, placed his hand on her back and the other on her shoulder and began to dance. She followed his lead "Most men introduce themselves before dancing" She finally said. Her skin felt like it was on fire everywhere he touched "hn" the prince replied her eyes were breathtaking a beautiful green that suited her bright pink hair. "A man of few words you must be the younger prince" Sakura said.

"So you know who I am princess" The prince replied. He twirled her out and then back in a moment later her body smashing into his strong chest. "I do" Saskura smiled removing her hand from his chest and putting back into place on his shoulder.

"And yet your unafraid being in the prince of demons arms" The prince said but it was more of a question then a statement before dipping her low to the ground. Giving him a nice view of her creamy neck and cleavage. Smirking He pulled her back up "if you wanted to hurt me you would not do it here in front of everyone and my father" Sakura replied earning her a smirk from the dark haired prince.

"Thant confidence could be you undoing princess. I could kill everyone in this room, if I wanted to" His eyes flashed red for a moment But before Sakura could look away his eyes had already returned to their onyx. The prince was impressed most angels would be terrified and run for their lives but this particular Angel was not. She laughed, it was like music to his ears. Her angelic laugh. "I don't doubt you Prince, but I am not scared of you"

They continued to dance throughout the night, many had seen them together and only found it to be unnatural an Angel and a Demon. Having enough of the all looks and whispering they made their way out to the gardens out of sight. Sakura was cautious following the demon somewhere alone. She could not fully trust him even though her heart wished it could.

"I will not hurt you princess, tonight I am not your enemy." The prince said as he stood in the entry way of the gardens seeing the Princess stop. He pulled her by the hand and into the gardens feeling the burn of his touch once more.

She considered his words before walking towards him "Please call me Sakura"

"Then you must call me Sasuke" he replied and they made their way fully into the gardens. "It is a shame really that after tonight we must go back to being enemies" The wind picked up and Sakura wrapped her arms around her petite form. Seeing her shiver Sasuke summoned his wings and wrapped them around the girl creating more heat.

"Then just enjoy tonight princess" Sasuke replied. Sakura smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Sasuke enjoyed Seeing her smile, it was a bright real smile. "It makes me sad, I wish we could always have peace, that I could be friends with a demon for more than one night." Sasuke was surprised by her words. He always imagined that there kingdoms would be at war because he had never know any other way. For as long as he has been alive there kingdoms had always been at war with each other and for what? Power? Land? Riches? Could there be another way would there be a way to unite there kingdoms? Or at least end the war.

The clock finally struck midnight informing the angels and demons that the night had come to an end. Sakura bowed to the prince "It was very nice spending time with you prince Sasuke, until we meet again" She said

"Aa. until we meet again" Sasuke Said. Sakura looked at his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek only to withdraw from quickly after realizing what she had done and quickly walked away. Sasuke could do nothing but watch her leave for they were at war with each other once again. As Sakura walked away for him she snuck a glance over her shoulder at the young prince secretly hoping that he would survive the year and she would encounter him again next year on the day of peace.

Months passed and the fighting had resumed on both sides. One day Sakuras father summered her into his office. "You summoned my father" Sakura said after entering the room.

"Yes Sakura I have a mission for you, one of our towns is in desperate need of medical attention they have recently received an attack for the demon kingdom they were successful in defending the town but many are in serious condition I need you to go out there and heal the soldiers."

"it's the town that crosses over the demon kingdom isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is. But we can't afford to lose that town, if we allow them to acquire the town it would only be a matter of time before the start advancing on other towns and eventually the palace if we can't hold them back, I would not send you if I had another option." He replied

"I understand" Sakura replied

"make your necessary arrangements you leave in the morning"

Sakura nodded at her father and left his office. He watched his daughter turn around and leave. When the door closed behind her the king said to himself "please be careful my daughter"

The next morning Sakura meet a group of soldiers at the palace gates. She was dressed in a pair of riding boots, tight black pants, red shirt with her family crest on the back and a black cloak over top. She was instructed to keep her hair and wings hidden so that no one would recognize her as the angel princess. so Sakura tucked her hair under the hood of her black cloak. All of her medical supplies had been attached to her horse. Sakura mounted her white horse and followed her soldiers that were assigned to protect her away from the palace and towards her destination. It would take at least a week for them to arrive.

Sasuke had been told that a group of angels were making their way towards the town their forces had attacked but were unable to destroy about a week ago. They planned to send out more forces and finish off the town. But if the group of angels reached the town they would regain there strength and they would never take out the town. Therefore the king had ordered Sasuke to take a group of demons and prevent them from reaching the town by annihilating them.

"They will take the more dangerous rout" Sasuke had told his men

"how can you be so sure, I saw we sent two groups one to the safer rout and on to the dangerous one" replied a soldier

"No we stay together" Sasuke told him. "The angels will think that we expect them to take the safer rout so they will take the more dangerous rout, we will cut them off after they have bad it 100 yards into our borders" Sasuke continued

"make them think they have tricked us, I like it" the soldier replied

"we take up positions at dawn" Sasuke instructed.

Sakura had been travelling for a week now and they were carefully making there way through the territory where the demon kingdom and the angel kingdom crossed paths. For a while it seemed as if they were going to make it to the town without incident when suddenly arrows came at them from all directions Sakura's horse panicked knocking her to the ground.

"Princess get out of here run" One of her soldiers had told her as there were being taken down one after another. Sakura took off running as one of the cloaked demons turned in her direction.

His plan had worked perfectly the angels walked right into his trap he had set up. They were able to take out about half the angels with their arrows. Sasuke went after the figure that was trying to make a getaway unknown to him what he was about to discover. He pulled out a knife aiming and throwing it at his target.

His knife hit his target right where he wanted it to reducing the angels movement. The Angel fell down letting out a cry of pain. The voice sounded almost familiar to him. It wasn't until the hood fell off the angels head to reveal long pink hair that fear washed over him. She heard the heavy footsteps approaching her location she needed to move or she would for sure be killed. She tried getting off the ground but found it impossible.

"Damnit." Sakura turned around hearing a familiar voice only to find Sasuke hovering over her.

"Sasuke" she said. She had no idea what he would do, would he kill her? Would he let her go? She did not know what to think. His face was blank not showing any emotion or indication as to what he would do. He looked behind him to make sure no one was looking before kneeling down over her. He took her leg into his hand. His touch warmed her cold skin and made Sakura blush. Her pulled the knife out "ahh" she let out a small cry from the pain.

"What are you doing here" he asked

"I'm sure you know why I'm here" Sakura placed her hand over her leg for a moment and then it glowed green and the skin melded back together. This was not how he hoped to meet her again.

"so you're a healer, can you walkÉ" He asked her. Not sure of if he would let her go yet or not.

"not for a few hours" She confessed which told him that even if he let her go she would not make it far and his men would find her and kill her.

His thoughts were interrupted by approaching voices.

"Where is the prince"

"where's prince Sasuke"

"I think he went this way"

"come on"

"Shit!" He said "Huh" She looked up at him only to see his red eyes and felt drowsiness take over before she passed out. Sasuke picked her up in his arms and carried her bridal style as the voices reached him.

"were taking a captive?" one of the soldiers asked seeing the angel in his arms.

"Aa"

"But we were ordered to annihilate them" the soldier reminded Sasuke

"Not this one, this is the princess she could be of use" Sasuke informed his soldiers but in reality he was just trying to save her life. He got her situated onto his horse before turning to his men "Any survivors?"

"No sir they were all taken care of as ordered." The man replied

"hn" Sasuke mounted his horse wrapping his arms around Sakura's small form and taking hold of the rains and riding off in the direction of the demon kingdom. (the reason they have horses is because they can't fly for long periods of time)

Once the sun was beginning to set Sasuke slowed his horse and announced "Well make camp here tonight and make the rest of the way to the palace in the morning" he stopped his horse and dismounted. He rolled out a sleeping bag and laid Sakura down on it. Sakura's eyes fluttered open as everyone was sitting around a fire eating.

"Why hello princess can I offer you something to eat" a demon with brown hair said to her. "we will be retiring into our tents for the night care to join me" he continued when she did not answer.

"…" Sakura just blinked at him

"She will be saying with me" Sasuke's voice came from behind her.

"OHHH!" The men whistled

"Shut up!" Sasuke ordered.

"Here eat" Sasuke offered her a bowl of soup.

"You kidnaped me" She Stated ignoring the food he offered. Sasuke placed it down beside her and walked away from her and into his tent. She glanced between the bowl of soup and Sasukes tent for a few minutes before picking up the bowl of soup not knowing when she would get her next meal.

Sasuke lay down on his sleeping bag staring up at the celling of his tent with his hands behind his head thinking. He didn't know what would happen when they reached his kingdom. What would happen to Sakura, would she be tortured? would she be used as leverage against the war? he had no choice this was her best chance at survival. All he knew was that he felt the need to protect her. Sasuke exited the tent when he could no longer hear the voices of his men. They had all gone into their tents leaving Sakura alone sitting on a log in front of the fire. Sasuke put out the fire before looking at Sakura.

"You will stay with me in my tent tonight" Sasuke told her

"I'm not staying in a tent with you!" Sakura exclaimed

"Sakura.." he warned

"No I'll sleep outside before I share a tent with you" Sakura replied crossing her hands over her chest

"There are demons and dangerous animals in this kingdom Sakura, I don't know what it's like in your kingdom but in this one you don't what to be found out in the open at night especially when you're an angel"

"I'll take my chances" Sakura replied all though she was now terrified

"don't make me force you Sakura" Sasuke said annoyed

" You wouldn't" She glared at him. he glared back. After having enough Sasuke yanked her off the log and dragged her into the tent. " hey let me go" Sakura yelled

Sasuke ignored her and push her into the tent before following after her. "Go to sleep" Sasuke ordered before laying down beside her.

"how am I going to sleep with you next to me?" Sakura replied

"hn" Sasuke ignored her and turned his back to her closing his eyes and falling off to sleep.

Sakura waited for hours until she was sure Sasuke was asleep and quietly crept out of the tent and out into the forest she knew that her kingdom was to the north so all she had to do was travel north until she could see her kingdom. She couldn't go with Sasuke to his kingdom who knows what would happen to her there.


	2. Chapter 2

She quietly made her way through the forest until she was far enough away and confident that Sasuke and his men couldn't hear her she began to run. She didn't dare use her wings it would be a dead giveaway that she were an angel. She ran for as long as her lungs would allow her until she slowed down to a quick walk. Her heart was racing so fast that she wasn't paying close enough attention when she tripped over a log or what she thought was a log. "Ow" While examining her leg she hadn't noticed the demon she tripped over was now awake and hovering over her.

"Well what do we have here"

Blood drained from Sakura's face and she turned around the see a demon standing over her. He was at least 6 feet tall and had a giant sword in his hands with his wings spread out.

"Here I was having a nice little nap only to be woken up by a pink haired brat" The demon said circling around her like a hawk.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said getting to her feet.

"Sorry huh"

"I'll just be going now" Sakura said slowly backing up and turning around

"oh now you don't" He moved in front of her before she could take two steps away from him

"you're going to pay for that little stunt" he said griping his sword

"What do you want?" Sakura asked

"I'm going to make sure you never interrupt me again" He said raising his sword.

Sakura ducked as he swung his sword. His sword hit one of the tree trunks she had been standing in front of. Taking her chance Sakura took off running the way she came while the demon removed his sword from the tree.

"Get back here you little brat" He swung his sword at her again.

Sakura screamed but kept running as it just missed her head.

Sasuke bolted up from the ground awake after hearing a scream. He looked beside him and noticed Sakura was gone. He quickly got out of the tent searching the nearby area but there was no sign of her. "ahhhh!" Sasuke heard a scream again in the distance that sounded a lot like Sakura. He grabbed his sword and ran off in the direction that he heard the voice.

Sakura kept running for her life, her heart racing a mile a minute. The demon was gaining on her fast and Sakura was getting tired. Finally the daemon reached out and grabbed her by her cloak preventing her from getting away.

"I've got you now" The demon raised his sword ready to kill Sakura. She shut her eyes waiting for it to be over but the pain never came. Instead she felt something soft and warm wrap around her and lift her off the ground. She opened her eyes and found herself in Sasukes arms flying away from where she had been. They didn't say a word as he flew back to where they had made camp. Once they arrived Sasuke let her out of his arms and looked down at her displeased.

"what the hell Sakura, are you trying to get yourself killed" Sasuke snapped

"No I was trying.." Sakura began he eyes cast down

"To escape, I'm not dumb I know exactly what you were doing" Sasuke told her "and it was completely stupid, that demon could have killed you, If you want to stay alive I'm your best bet." Sasuke continued

"But.." Sakura began

"But what" Sasuke asked

"Nothing" Sakura replied. Sasuke walked off and began packing up there things. _'I'm scared, I don't know whats going to happen once he takes me to our father' _Sakura confessed to herself_._

Once packed Sasuke lifted Sakura up onto his horse. "Aw why do you get to ride with the princess?" One of the demon soldiers whined.

"Because you're a pervert that won't keep your hands to yourself" Sasuke replied. "Warp your arms around me" Sasuke told her.

"What" Sakura said her face turning red.

"If you want to stay on the horse you better wrap your arms around me."Sasuke informed her. Suddenly the horse took off and Sakura quickly warped her arms around Sasuke before she fell. Sasuke had a slight blush on his cheeks feeling her arms wrap around him. They arrived at the palace after the sun had set. Sasuke dismounted the horse before turning to Sakura and grabbing her hands

"Hey what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

His grip on her hands was strong, and before she knew what was happening he had bound her hands. Sakura glared at him which he ignored and pulled her off the horse. Taking her by the arm he walked her into the palace. How could she forget that she was a captive, her fear returned not knowing what was going to happen now. Sasuke handed her to one of the soldiers. And they followed Sasuke down the hall and into a large room.

"Ah Sasuke my son, I hear you stumbled upon a little gift when on your mission, I am intrigued" The king said from behind a large wood desk.

"Aa." Sasuke pulled Sakura by the arm from one of his men and pushed her in front of him causing her to stumble to the ground. Her hands were bound.

"well now this is quite the prize you stumbled upon" Sakura got to her feet as the demon king approached her. "I never imagined my son would be bringing me the angel princess" The King said.

"but are you an impostor" He walked away from the girl taking a knife out of his desk. Sasuke took a step forward until his father eyed him suspiciously. Fear washed over the girl until the king sliced the knife over the skin on his arm "if you truly are the angle princess heal this wound, Sasuke release her hands" Sasuke walked up to Sakura and cut the binding that bound her hands. She carefully approached the king placing her hands over the wound concentrating until her hands glowed green and the skin melded back together.

"so you are truly her" He walked away returning the knife to his desk "I wonder how the king and queen will react when they find out I have there little princess in my clutches" He said. Her eyes widened.

_ '__my parents, they're going to be so worried, and I've failed my mission, father will not be happy' _She thought to herself a sad look on her face.

"As I have not completed my mission my father will think I am dead" Sakura replied.

"Well I should inform them don't you think, so they don't grieve" He said to Sakura "Itachi!"

"Yes Father" a young demon who looked like Sasuke entered the room "Please send a message to the king and queen of the angel kingdom, inform them that we have their princess and that we will take good care of her" the king informed him before turning back to Sakura.

"If you want your time here to be pleasant princess you will cooperate with me" he said

"and if I don't" Sakura said looking down

"Well if you don't" He approached her and lifted her chin forcing her to look into his red eyes.

Suddenly Sakura was no long standing in front of the demon king. She was back in her bedroom and the kingdom was on fire. The beautiful forest burnt to the ground, dead bodies of angels everywhere she looked. She ran out of her bedroom to her father's office only to see his dead body lying on the ground next to her mother with a demon standing over them. When the demon turned around she saw the face of Sasuke he moved so fast grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off the ground killing her.

"stop it! Please make it stop!" Sakura was clutching her head as she fell to the ground. "ahh please no!" Sakura cried. After a minute the kings eyes went back to normal and the images faded from Sakura's mind however she felt extremely week.

"so princess will you cooperate with me?"

Sakura weakly nodded he head "good"

"fetch me Suigetsu he will keep an eye on our princess"

"yes your highness" a guard replied

"Father assign me to watch her instead" Sasuke said before the guard left.

"I am sure you have more important matters to attend to my son" the king replied

"I was the one to find her, I should be the one to watch over her" Sasuke reasoned

"you have a point, very well" Sasuke father replied

Sasuke yanked her up off the floor by her arm roughly. "she is your responsibility son, you will be held responsible for her" the king told him as Sasuke dragged her off.

"hn"

They exited the room. Sasuke let her go when they reached his quarters. Sakura stood in the middle of the room with her arms wrapped around herself for she had still not recovered from her encounter with the king. "You are not to leave this room unless you are accompanied by me"

Sakura did not answer him. Sasuke could tell she was crying her shoulders shook and he could hear the small sounds she was making.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

"Please if you're going to kill me just get it over with" Sakura said

"never" Sakura turned around to look at Sasuke. "what you saw was not the future Sakura he was feeding off your fears" tears continued to fall from her cheeks. She threw her arms over his shoulders and cried. Sasuke just stood there and let her cry not knowing what to do.

"it felt so real, I don't know if I can handle that again" Once Sakura's tears stoped and she detached herself from Sasuke he went to go get her something to eat. Sakura took the opportunity to have a look around the room.

The room was huge, it had a large balcony window that if you looked though you could see the forest. Dark blue curtains hung on the window. A king sized bed lay in the room with red silk sheets. The Uchiha fan symbol hung above the bed and two bedside tables one on each side of the bed. Across the room was a dresser and walk in closet. And beside it was a door the lead to a private bathroom. The room was fit for a prince and was clearly meant to be shared.

On his way to the kitchen Sasuke encountered his brother who followed him into the kitchen "Interesting how you wanted to be assigned to the princess" Itachi said

"what of it" Sasuke replied

"is my little brother in love with the angelic princess" Itachi said

"don't be foolish" Sasuke replied

"So you won't mind if I get to know her then" Itachi said trying to get a reaction out of him. He knew his brother liked the princess. Why else would he have danced with her on the day of peace and there was the fact that he didn't kill her but brought her here instead.

"Itachi if you so much as come near her I will kill you" Sasuke threatened

Sasuke walked past his brother and into his quarters. Itachi smirked at his brother 'oh this is going to be fun' itachi thought before heading to his own quarters

Sasuke returned to his quarters to find Sakura looking at one of the photos that was on the bedside table. He knew which photo she was looking at the one of his family.

Sasuke walked out onto the balcony that was attached to the big window and placed the tray down on the table. Holding the door open he waited for Sakura to join him outside "Eat. I'm going to go shower"

Sakura watched him leave. On the tray was a glass of milk, a piece of bread with some butter, mashed potatoes, roast beef and broccoli. She stared at the tray for a moment wondering whether or not she should eat the food. But after a few minutes he couldn't deny herself the food and dug in.

After about five minutes Sasuke appeared in the door frame of the balcony window. "are you finished?" He asked her. Sakura turned to look at him and noticed that he was shirtless, wearing only a pair of sweat pants. The first thing Sakura noticed was his naked chest and six pack. She had seen guys without a shirt before but none of them were as hot as Sasuke. Unable to contain her blush her face turned red. She tried looking up at his face but he was too damn hot. Sakura nodded not trusting her voice. Sasuke leaned over and took the tray noticing that she had only eaten about half the food, Sasuke opened his door and gave the tray to the guard before closing the door and turning to Sakura.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Sasuke pulled on a fitted t-shirt before going to answer the door. When he opened the door a dark haired women stood in the door way who Sakura recognized form the photo as Sasukes mother.

"I heard we have a special guest, can I meet her" Sasuke stepped aside and let her walk into the room. Sakura bowed "Your highness it's a pleasure to make you're acquaintance"

"Please call me Mikoto, and it is a pleasure to meet you as well I brought you some clothing to sleep in tonight, I will get a fitter here as soon as I can to have some dresses made for you, after all you may be here for quite some time."

Once Sasukes mother was gone Sasuke got into his bed. Seeing Sakura just standing there Sasuke said "What are you just going to stand there?"

"um.."

"Get in the bed" Sasuke ordered.

"No there is no way that I am sleeping in the same bed with you!" Sasukra yelled

"fine do what you want sleep on the floor for all I care" Sasuke said before turning his back to her.

_'__what a jerk he's seriously going to make me sleep on the floor'_

**You're the one who won't sleep in the bed'**

_'__I would if he wasn't in it I understand I can't have my own room being a prisoner and all but he could at least offer me the bed while he sleeps on the floor'_

**'****it's his room'**

_'__so'_

**'****so why should he give up his bed if it's his room'**

_'__stupid demon'_

Sakura leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She crossed her arms over her knees and rested her head on top of them resting her head

When Sakura woke up the next morning she found herself lying on something soft. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in Sasuke's bed. She looked up and saw him coming out of the bathroom.

"what am I doing in your bed?"

"I put you there"

"what?" Sasuke tossed a towel at her ignoring her question. "Go shower"

"Sure if you leave and get me some clothes" Sasuke glared at her

"Sakura I have to keep an eye on you so like it or not I'm not leaving you alone now go shower the bathroom is right there" Sasuke told her pointing to the bathroom.

"no" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest.

"annoying" Sasuke approached her throwing her over his shoulder and walking her into the bathroom.

"hey put me down" Sakura demanded

"hn"

"let me go" he put her down inside the shower and turned the water on. Letting fully clothed Sakura get wet. He pulled the curtain and walked out of the bathroom leaving a stunned Sakura standing in the shower.

While she was in the shower Sasuke pulled on a long sleeved dark blue shirt with his family crest on the back, dark blue pants, and his socks. He towel dried his hair when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and his mother was standing there.

"Good morning Sasuke, sleep well?" She asked him

"hn"

"here, I managed to get a dress and a pair of shoes delivered this morning for Sakura I hope that they are the right size. you should show her around the palace today"

"Aa" Sasuke replied taking the clothes from his mother. He threw the clothes on the bed and then laid down waiting for Sakura to finish her shower. About five minutes later the water shut off and he heard the curtain being pulled back. A moment later a wet Sakura came out wear the white towel he gave her and his face turned red as a tomato. Quickly regaining his composure he threw the dress that has on the bed to her. "Here"

"Thank you" Sakura replied before going back into the bathroom to change. The dress he gave her was a yellow sun dress with spaghetti strap and stopped under the knee. Obviously his mother had gotten it for her. She did not imagine Sasuke picking out something so bright and colorful. The dress was a perfect fit.

When she came out dressed Sasuke got up off the bed "I'll show you around, as long as you don't try to escape" Sakura nodded at him and slipped on the pair of heals that Sasukes mother had gave him. They were a little big but she was able to walk in them. She followed Sasuke out of the room down the hall and down Stairs to the dining area. On the table was almost every kind of breakfast food. Sasuke prepared two plates and put on in front of where he sat down. "Sit" He told her seeing her just stand there. She pulled out the chair and sat down waiting for Sasuke to eat before eating herself.

"So the rumors are true, here is an angel in the palace" Sasuke looked up to see his father's advisor and old mentor standing before him "Orochimaru this is princess Sakura Haruno from the Angel kingdom" Sasuke told him

Sakura looked up at the demon. She did not like the look of him he gave her the creeps. He skin was so pale it looked almost white he had long black hair and he had eyes that looked like a snake.

"Sakura this is-"

"Orochimaru, advisor to the king of the Demon kingdom" he said before picking up Sakura's hand and placing a kiss upon it. Sasuke's hand turned into a fist under the table. He knew it was proper etiquette to address a lady in such a way, but seeing Orochimaru do it to her did not sit well with him.

"Sorry Orochimaru but I must show Sakura the rest of the Palace" Sasuke said getting up from the table. Sakura followed Sasuke out of the room. Unaware of the glare the two were receiving from the man. Sasuke showed her the rest of the palace for the rest of the afternoon and they finished in the gardens to have lunch.

"The gardens are very beautiful Sasuke"

"You can thank my mother for that, she's the one who designed them" The gardens surrounded the palace inside the gates with fresh green dress cherry blossom tress and many different colored flowers and bushes. There were even fish bounds and bird fountains. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at a table under a cherry blossom tree as Sakura admired the view. He was happy she was able to smile considering she was a prisoner in his kingdom. He enjoyed seeing her smile.

When they finished eating he was to take her to the hospital where she would heal all of the demons there under his father's orders. Sakura was reluctant being around demons all day afraid that they would harm her being an angel but when Sasuke told her he would be standing guard she felt more at ease.

"Kabuto, this is Sakura she is to help you with healing any injured demons" Sasuke told him

"An angel" He stated

"The kings orders" Sasuke replied

"You're the princess aren't you" Sakura nodded

"Fine follow me, don't you have somewhere to be Uchiha" Kabuto said

"I am to keep an eye on her" Sasuke replied emotionless.

"Fine very well, you can start with the obnoxious blonde in room 202, all the medical supplies can be found at the back and you will need to change into a uniform" He handed her a white coat and a black mini skirt. Sakura disappeared into the bathroom while Sasuke waited outside with his arms cross and leaning against the wall.

Sakura pulled off the dress and through on the red fitted t shirt and skirt pulling it down as much as she could. Gving up on getting down any further she through on the white coat luckly it covered more then the skirt did. When Sakura walked out Sasuke opened his eyes. They made their way to room 202. Sakura pushed open the door.

"wow" The blonde said looking her up and down before a huge grin spread on his face "your beautiful" He had bright blue eyes and a strong build.

"Dobe shut up" Sasuke said from behind Sakura

"Teme what are you doing here" The blond asked

"You two know each other?" Sakura asked looking between the two boys

"Yup my names Naruto Uzamaki, and you are?"

"Princess Sakura Haruno" Sakura replied

"princess, teme you didn't tell me you have a mate" Naruto said eyeing Sasuke but Sasuke showed no emotion.

"Naruto i'm the princess of the Angel kingdom" Sakura clarified.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed "Really what are you doing here? Why are you hanging out with teme he's a cold hearted bastard."

Sasuke glared at Naruto

"it's a long story" Sakura replied. Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "So according to your chart, you tore your leg"

"thats right"

"Can you stretch it out for me" Naruto stretched it out wincing in pain Sakura rolled up hispant leg to take a look at the wound.

"I'm going to need to clean it before I can close it. This is going to sting"

Sakura applied some peroxide to a cloth and placed it over Naruto's wound "this is nothing I've had much worse ask the teme" Naruto said

Once the wound was clean she held her hands over his leg concentrating and hands began to glow green a moment later the wound began to slowly close. Naruto watched her closely. "Wow thank you Sakura-chan"

"You won't be able to put pressure on your leg for at least an hour" Sakura said before her way out of the room

Sakura spent the rest of the evening healing demons until it was getting late the returned to the palace. everthing seemed to going easy for the young Uchiha until it was time for them to go to sleep.

"No way not happening" Sakura said

"You did it last night" Sasuke reminder her which earned him a glare

"Only beceause you put me there, I told you last night and I'll tell you again I am not sharing a bed with you"

"fine" Sasuke replied going to bed ignoring Sakura

**'****just go lay down next to him he not going to bite..much'**

_'__no way im not sleeping next to him'_

The next morning Sasuke took Sakura to his mother in the lounge. She had called a fitter to the palace to take the girls measurements for clothing. Sakura was currently standing on a stool while the old women took Sakuras measurements.

"I hope my son has been at least tolerable" Mikoto said taking a sip of her tea.

Sakura couldn't help but smile "no need to be concerned Sas.. I mean prince Uchiha has kept a watchful eye on me" Sakura replied

"forgive me if I am being bold Sakura but do you hate us" Mikoto asked her

"Hate you?" Sakura questioned

"You've been taken prisoner by demons" Mikoto replied

"I understand that you want to put an end to the fighting, I think that both races just fail to understand each other which is why the fighting has been going on for so long." Sakura said

"We would much rather not fight the angels but that will never happen until the angels let us live in our kingdom." Mikoto replied

"Yes I do not agree with he views of my father neither does my mother. Everyone has a little good and a little evil in them some just have more than others. But to say that one race is only evil…I have met all of you and I don't consider you to be only evil, I see the good in all of you as well" Sakura said

"Thank you princess, you have a very kind heart, perhaps with you we can finally put the fighting to an end" Mikoto replied

"Please call me Sakura, prince Uchiha already does"

"Does he?" Mikoto said with a smile but it was more of a statement then a question.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed by smoothly and Sasukes walk-in in closet was now over run with Sakuras clothing that the queen had ordered for the girl much to his displeasure. Sakura was working none stop at the hospital by order of his father, but it also kept him completely bored having to keep an eye on her. When Sasuke walked into his room his room one morning after breakfast he found his brother was sitting on the bed next to Sakura and she was smiling and laughing "Itachi what are you doing here" Sasuke demanded. Itachi turned to look at his angered brother. Itachi smirked.

"'Im just getting to know the angel that my brother spends most of his day with" Itachi replied.

"Get out" Sasuke ordered.

"Forgive me Sakura but I should be going before my brother kills me" he placed a kiss on her hand knowing it would only anger Sasuke even more. Sasuke followed him out into the hall.

"I told you not to come near her" Sasuke said

"Relax Sasuke I did not touch her" Itachi informed him.

Sasuke walked back into his room to find Sakura sitting on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest looking at him displeased "why were you so rude" She asked

"hn."

"Answer me Sasuke"

"Hn"

"god your impossible"

"And your annoying"

"well at least we have that cleared up" Sakura said glaring at him trying not to let his harsh words get to her. Sasuke glared back neither one breaking eye contact until finally Sasuke said

"I need to train today, you're coming with me" Sasuke said and yanked Sakura up by her arm roughly.

When they arrived at the training grounds. Sasuke let go of her now sore arm. "stay here" he said before making his way over to Naruto.

"Are you sure you want me to kick your ass in front of the princess teme?" Naruto asked him.

"As if, you're the one who is going to get your ass kicked dobe" Sasuke pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side beside Sakura. Sakura blushed, seeing Sasuke with his shirt off she couldn't help but stare at his muscles. Naruto also pulled his shirt off tossing it behind him.

The boys glared at each other until Naruto ran at Sasuke. Naruto was fast but Sasuke was faster, able to anticipate everyone of Naruto's moves with his Sharigan. "Come on teme, fight faire its cheating using your family trait"

"Fine" Sasukes eyes returned to their normal onyx. This time Sasuke attacked Naruto landing a blow to Naruo's ribs.

"Well your speed is just as good" Naruto commented

"or your just slower eating all that ramen" Sasuke retorted

The boys threw punches and kicks at each other each, matching each other blow for blow they were equally matched. Sakura watched amazed seeing Sasuke in action although she knew this was nothing compared to what he was like on the battle field. Here him and Naruto were just doing hand to hand combat but out on the battle field they would use their complete strength. When they were done both were panting with sweat running down there bodies. Each had a few minor scrapes and bruises.

"Sakua-chan can you heal me?" Naruto asked her. She was about to walk over to him when Sasuke answered for her.

"no"

"why not?" Naruto asked

"you only have minor bruises and scrapes, she needs to save he energy for serious injuries" Sasuke replied.

"Geeze teme when did you become so protective" Naruto asked. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks

"hn"

"Come Sakura" Sasuke turned around only to see a demon standing behind him "So the rumors are true, there is an angel in the demon kingdom" A demon with silver eyes and long black hair said eyeing Sakura.

"Hyuga, what are you doing here" Sasuke said pulling his shirt back over his head.

"Uchiha, I'm here to discuss what has been going on in the north" The Demon replied. He turned his attention to Sakura "So do you have a name angel"

"Sakura Haruno" She replied

"Haruno, the princess?" He asked

"Aa" Sasuke replied

"hmph"

Suddenly a guard came running up towards Sasuke. "My lord there is a situation sir"

"What kind of situation?"Sasuke asked

"I'm not quite sure all we know is that several of our soldiers are acting really strange, they have been suddenly attacking one another for no reason at all. We have tried to get them to stop but it's like there being controlled and have this weird mark on their neck" The guard informed him

"Where are the soldiers now?" Sasuke asked

"For the moment we have them in the investigation room" the guard replied

"Forgive me Neiji but I must attend to this matter" Sasuke told Hyuga

"I will join you if you allow me, it seems like the same thing that has been going on in the north" He replied

"Very well"

Sasuke turned from the demon and looked at Sakura "Come" She followed Sasuke, Neiji, and the other demon down the many halls of the palace. They took so many stairs and turns that she was certain she would not find her way back if she were to try.

"Ah brother, We need your opinion, you and Orochimaru are the ones who train our soldiers and know how they normally are to respond so I thought it would be best for you to lead this investigation." Itachi said to Sasuke

"Where is Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked

"With father I'm afraid so it's just you" Itachi replied

"When did this start" Sasuke asked

"The earliest report says last night, a solider began screaming in pain but a few minutes later he seemed fine." Itachi replied

"Here are the photos of the markings" Itachi placed the photos on the table for his brother to look at. All the markings were in the same place on the neck. It had three comas and the weirdly shaped circle around it.

Sasuke looked at the others and noticed some were different some had markings going all the way up the neck and face. "These are different" Sasuke stated

"Yes what we have seemed to understand is that these are when the curse let's say is activated." Itachi replied.

"the very thing you are looking at right now is also happening in the north in larger numbers some have even died" Neiji informed the two princes.

"If we don't put an end to this it will put us at a disadvantage in the war" Sasuke said.

"Is there anything common concerning the victims?" Sakura suddenly asked

"Sakura stay out of this" Sasuke told her with a cold stare.

Saskura looked down feeling hurt. Seeing the hurt looking on her face Sasuke couldnt help but feel a bit guilty which was strange. When do demons feel guilty about anything.

While in his quarters that afternoon Neither Sasuke nor Sakura had spoken to each other since the incident Sakura was sitting on the balcony reading a book, while Sasuke lay on his bed tossing a blade.

_'__urg why do I feel guilty?'_

**'****maybe you care about her feelings'**

_'__that's ridiculous demons don't care about others feelings'_

**'****they do when it comes to someone they care about'**

_'__I don't care about Sakura'_

**'****yes you do, if you didn't you would have killed her and not kidnaped her'**

_'__I don't care about her'_

**'****then why do you feel so guilty'**

_'__hn'_

A moment later an idea struck him that could help him get rid of the guilty feeling. He suddenly got up and grabbed Sakura by the arm garaging her out of the room. "wha..Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't reply. It wasn't until Sasuke stopped that Sakura noticed he had brought her to the hospital. When they got to the hospital they entered a room where a demon had been tied down to the bed. "Sakura I want you to run tests on the curse and find out as much as you can" Sasuke told her

"Your serious?" Sakura asked

"Aa"

"But before-" she began but stopped when she received the glare from Sasuke "Ok"

"So did you hear the angel princess is in the palace"

"I bet shes ugly" A red headed Demon said

"No apparently she is really pretty" Another female demon corrected

"I heard a rumor that prince Sasuke asked to be in charge of her" Another said

"You don't think he likes her do you"

"Please she's an angel prince Sasuke would never be interested in an angel" The red headed demon eplied

"Um Karin.." One of the demons said

"What?" The red headed demon said

"Look" One of the demons pointed

She turned around on to see Sasuke pulling Sakura by the arm down the hall.

"That's it the whore needs to go, Sasuke is mine." Karin said

That night Sasuke was once again having the same argument with Sakura they always had trying to get her to sleep in the bed.

"Are we really going to go through this again, it's been a week and you still refuse to sleep in the bed with me" Sasuke said glaring at the pink haired girl. Sakura didn't answer him she simply crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him.

"Your back must be starting to hurt and I'm sure you are not sleeping very well" Sasuke continued. He was right her back was starting to hurt. She would much rather sleep in the bed but that meant sleeping next to a dangerous sexy demon by the name of Sasuke. Suddenly an image of her laying in the bed with a naked chested Sasuke hovering over her with her flashed though her mind. Sakura blushed at what she had just thought.

"What don't tell me you actually care about m well-being?" Sakura replied trying to cover up her blush. His time it was Sasuke turn to blush.

"Just get in the bed" Sasuke ordered.

"No" Sakura replied with her hands on her hips. Sasuke cursed in his head when did she have to be so sexy when she argued.

"Urg enough of this" Sasuke said before he got up from the bed and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura questioned but Sasuke ignored her and picked her up and tossed her onto the bed.

Sakura glared at him

"Go to sleep Sakura" Sasuke said crawling into bed "and if you try and leave I'll have to hold you down so don't try it" Sakura froze all thoughts of getting out of the bed leaving her.

"Fine but I swear if you try anything" Sakura said glaring at Sasuke but he ignored her turning his back to her. Sakura laid her head on the soft pillow and was asleep within minutes

That night Sakura had gotten up in the middle of the night and went out onto the balcony looking up at the stars to quiet her thoughts. She stood there for about ten minutes before Sasuke voice came from behind her.

"What are you doing awake" Sakura turned around to look at him. His chest was bear and he wore only a pair of pants." he looked beautiful under the moonlight.

"I like looking at the stars at night" she confessed "at home I used to stay up late and paint" She continued.

"the stars? " Sasuke asked

"No not just the stars, id paint anything I could see, the forest, the town below, I loved painting" She replied

"hn" a single tear feel from her eyes but she quickly wiped it away. She turned away and walked out of the balcony. With Sasuke following behind her. She laid down in his bed on the right side for the first time without a fight. Sasuke just shrugged it off and lay back down beside her.

When Sakura woke up the next morning she felt like her body was on fire. She opened her eyes one to find Sasuke had his arm draped around her waist and her back pressed against his chest, his NAKED! Chest. His soft breaths were tickling the back of her neck. Sakura's face turned red.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke wake up!"

"What do you want Sakura go back to sleep" Sasuke mumbled.

"yeah sure as soon remove your arm from my waist" Sakura told him

Sasuke eyes shot open and noticed their position. Sasuke quickly removed his arm from Sakura turning onto his back and Sakura got out of bed and running into the bathroom.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. What had just happened. How long had they been in that position. But what really bothered him was how relaxed he had been with her in his arm.

That afternoon Sasuke went to go train with Naruto only this time Neiji had requested to join them. When he arrived he noticed that Neiji and Naruto were already there waiting for him. He noticed that Naruto seemed to be in a argument with a dark haired girl who Sasuke recognized as Neiji mate Tenten.

"Uchiha decided to join us" Neiji said

"Aa. Someone took too long in the shower this morning" Sasuke said looking at Sakura.

"You brought Tenten" Sasuke continued looking back at neiji

"Yes she was insistent on meeting Sakura" Neiji replied

"Well at least they will keep each other occupied." Sasuke replied

"Shall we get started then" Nejij said

"Aa."

"Naruto Tenten stop your arguing, lets get started" Neiji told the two.

"What oh? So your Sakura" The Dark haired women said noticing the arrival of Sasuke and a pink haired girl. She had her hair tied up the two buns one on each side of her head and brown eyes. She was dressed as if she was going to train with the boys.

"Sakura this is Tenten Neiji's mate, She is also a weapons master" Naruto informed her

"Really that's impressive" Sakura replied

"Nice to meet you and thank you, although it bothers the boys a lot" She replied

"Are you done with our mindless chit chat I'd like to start" Sasuke said walking away from the girls

"Right, I'll come talk to you when I need a break from the boys" Tenten said before walking off with the boys further into the clearing.

Sakura watched from the sidelines as the four faced each other Sakura was impressed by how well tenten was able to fight like the boys. But when it came to the special abilities and hand to hand combat the boys had the upper hand. After about an hour tenten sat down beside Sakura.

"it's amazing how long they can go" Tenten said.

"Yeah" Sakura replied

"So tell me what is it like leaving in the angel kingdom is it different from our kingdom?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"Well that hard for me to say I have not seen outside the palace so I don't know what this kingdom is like." Sakura replied

"Oh you will have to see outside the kingdom one day then maybe you can come and visit me" Tenten said.

"I'd like that but I don't think that will be possible as I am a prisoner here probably for the rest of my life as I don't see this war coming to an end any time soon." Sakura replied

"I don't believe that, I believe that the war will come to an end one day, and with you here maybe it will happen even sooner" Tenten said

"Your very optimistic" Sakura Said

"I try, so tell me more about your kingdom" Tenen told her

"I had a few friends back home and social gatherings to attend form an early age. I rarely saw my father he spent most of his time lock up in his office with his advisors. Me and my mother were never treated very well by my father we had no say in any political matters. I had to learn what I would have to do as queen once I was to marry." Sakura replied

"Oh did you have a guy back home?" Tenten asked her

"Haha no I didn't men back home are afraid of my father won't even dance with me on the day of peace. Not that I would want any of them. I want a man who is not afraid to get what he wants one that is strong and proud." Sakura told tenten unaware of the young prince listening to everyword. Sasuke smirked to himself.

"I hear you although mine has a little too much pride if you ask me." Tenten said look over at Neiji.

"I've noticed that prince Sasuke has eyes for you" Tenten said eye the Uchiha who had been looking at the pink hair girl a moment ago only to look away when tenten noticed.

"That's ridiculous he is simply keeping an eye on me I'm his prisoner after all" Sakura replied with a blush

"Your blushing...you like Sasuke" Tentan said

"n-no" Sakura replied ried to cover her blush

"I've know prince Sasuke for a long time and ive never seen him even give a women a second glace." Tenten told her

"Really? because Sasuke dance with me on the day of peace" Sakura infromed her

"What Sasuke danced with ou on the day of peace?" Tenten asked surprized

"Yeah why?" Sakua asked

"He totally wants you, if he broke the rules just to dance with you he likes you more then I thought" Tenten said

"I doesn't mater im an angel his father would never approve of him taking an angel as a mate. And I think he is too proud to take an angel as his mate. I'm sure he will Mate with a high class demon." Sakura said

"I don't see Prince Sasuke mating with any of the women of the court that chace after him. Pince Sasuke is more complicated he's not interested in just looks, he wants a women of value if you ask me, a women with skill and a mind of her own." Tenten said

"Tenten i'm telling he's not interested in me" Sakura said

"Well I think your wrong" Ten ten replied "I think you an I are going to be good friends." Tenten continued a moment later

"I'd like that. I could use a friend." Sakura said with a smile

"Well I'm going to be here a while so maybe I could convince Uchiha to let me take you out." Tenten said

"Good luck with that, he makes sure im in his sigh at all times" Sakura informed her.


End file.
